


Night At The Museum

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Sam decides to take Nathan out for Valentine's Day to someplace a little unconventional.





	Night At The Museum

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea on my neverending list of ideas/prompts ™. Inspiration from my dear [Nathamuel.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel)
> 
> Sam ends up taking Nathan to a sex museum and they can't help but getting inspired while they're there. What can I say, this is just purely for the porn. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Happy Valentine's Day guys. And it's still technically Valentine's Day here, so I'm not late!

“When you said that we were going to a museum for Valentine’s Day, this wasn’t _exactly_ what I had in mind,” Nathan said as he followed Sam past the admissions desk once his older brother had paid both of their entrance fees.  He should have _known_ that they weren’t going to go to a typical museum, which would have been much too _normal_ for a special day like Valentine’s Day.  Even though both he and Sam were pretty big history nerds, and they probably would have had a good time while chattering over the different exhibits even in a regular museum.  But no, this particular museum was _different._   And Nathan was confronted with exactly _how_ different it was when he came upon the first exhibit locked behind a glass cabinet.  “So what exactly what important part of history do _these_ contribute to?”  Nathan asked with a raise of his eyebrow as he motioned towards the display of what looked to be old _sex toys_ inside of it.

 

“Come on Nathan, stuff like this is _very_ important to history,” Sam replied with a laugh as he loosely draped an arm over his younger brother’s back.  “I mean, there wouldn’t _be_ history if it wasn’t for sexual gratification,” he explained as he dropped his hand lower and let his fingers play at Nathan’s waist.

 

“Uh huh,” Nathan said as he eyed the relics inside the display case, which appeared to be several dildos from many different time periods.  At least, what people _passed_ as dildos back then, judging by all of the different materials many of them seemed to be made of.  Nathan was silently thankful that most toys nowadays were made of soft silicone.  Especially after seeing one that looked like it was made of _wood_ , and he shuddered at the thought of splinters in _very_ sensitive places.  “Can’t say I’d be happy finding _these_ kinds of treasures on a job,” Nathan joked as he pointed towards the case.  “I don’t think I’d get much money for people’s used toys.”  A thought crossed his mind and he grimaced.  “Besides, just think where they’ve _been_.”

 

“Not like you’ve exactly become a millionaire for the stuff you’ve picked up either,” Sam teased as he tugged his brother in closer to him.  “And yeah, it is kind of _gross_ , but kind of fascinating too, don’t you think?”

 

Nathan just hummed in agreement as he leaned into his older brother’s touch.  “Yeah, I guess so.  But let’s see what else they’ve got in here,” he said as he pulled away slightly, in an attempt to lead Sam along to the next exhibit.  “Besides, those don’t have _anything_ on you,” Nathan playfully flirted, giving his older brother an impish smile before turning away from the display.

 

“Duly noted,” Sam replied with a grin in return, as he followed Nathan over to the next area.  It’s not like they hadn’t used similar toys on each other before, but his ego definitely swelled when Nathan implied that he liked what he had in his pants _much_ better.

 

The two of them continued on their Valentine’s Day museum date, moving from exhibit to exhibit, some of them showcasing various types of erotic art, or others displaying more toys and contraptions that were created in the past to either give satisfaction or to mimic sexual intercourse.  Some of the items they saw there were even meant to _prevent_ people from having sex.  They weren’t the only couple there though, and they milled around the other couples who seemingly had the same idea as Sam did, as they continued making their way through the unconventional museum.

 

The next display that they came upon was one that housed several of what seemed to be strap-ons, and Nathan couldn’t help but start to chuckle softly when his eyes settled upon them, noting the variety of different colors and sizes.  Memories came flooding back at the sight of the toys.

 

“What’s so funny Nathan?”  Sam asked with a tilt of his head.  “You’ve never seen these before or something?”

 

“No, quite the opposite,” Nathan answered with another laugh and a shake of his head.  “They remind me of Chloe, actually.”

 

Sam just lifted an eyebrow at Nathan’s implied confession.  After working with Chloe on that job in India, the image of her taking his brother while wearing a strap-on sure as hell wasn’t going to leave his mind _now_.  He didn’t know whether he should be turned on by it or _not._   “I guess there were _some_ things that you missed while I was gone, huh?”  Sam teased with a smirk.

 

 “Chloe was definitely all about _experimentation,_ ” Nathan elaborated, although he felt like he shouldn’t go into more detail than that.  Now that Sam knew Chloe, and Chloe knew the both of them, it was just kind of _weird_.  Plus, now that he and Sam were kind of a _thing_ again, he figured that Sam probably didn’t need to know the intimate details of his sex life with one of his exes.  Or with _any_ of his exes for that matter.  “But what can I say, I liked it,” Nathan answered honestly with a raise of his shoulders.

 

“Well, I figured _that_ much,” Sam said as he possessively slid an arm around Nathan’s waist and pulled him in closely.  “But you like _me_ better, right?”  He asked lowly as he leaned in towards his little brother’s ear, barely brushing his lips over the ridge.

 

“Of _course_ ,” Nathan replied softly, giving a little shudder as Sam’s warm breath ghosted over his ear.  “There’s nothing better than the real thing,” he admitted, his cheeks beginning to flush red at both their very public display of affection in a very public place, _and_ that they were having such an intimate discussion in said public place.  Of course, even though Nathan _felt_ like everyone’s eyes were on him and Sam, in reality, the other museum guests were just as occupied with their respective dates.  So a little touching and kissing wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, especially with it being Valentine’s Day.

 

“Good,” Sam murmured as he dipped in to steal a quick kiss from his little brother’s lips.  An idea crossed his mind, and the more he thought about it, the wider the smirk currently gracing his lips became.  “Why don’t you show me how _much_ you like the real thing?”  He asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

 

“What, _here_?”  Nathan hissed, his face burning hot with embarrassment.  “We can’t… We’ll get thrown out, maybe even thrown into jail,” he protested, trying to pull away from his older brother but quickly finding that Sam’s hold on him was _tight_.

 

“No, not right _here_ ,” Sam said with a laugh as he kept Nathan close to him, speaking softly so that only he and his little brother were privy to their conversation.  “I was thinking more…”  His voice trailed off as he tilted his head towards where the restrooms were located in the museum.  …over there.”  Sam chuckled again.  “I mean come on, it’s a sex museum.  They’ve got to expect that people might get a little _inspired_ in here.”

 

“Oh-- okay,” Nathan agreed with a nod of his head, his embarrassment quickly dissipating once he realized that Sam _didn’t_ mean right then and there in the public eye.  Bathroom sex was something that they _weren’t_ strangers to, although you would have thought at their age, it was something that they’d have grown out of by now.  But then again, Sam had a _lot_ of years to make up for after being stuck in prison for so long.  Not that Nathan wasn’t feeling the slight adrenaline rush of doing something somewhere that they shouldn’t be, his heartbeat quickening at the suggestion.  “You lead the way then.”

 

“Gladly,” Sam said as he started walking towards the bathrooms, taking a hold of his little brother’s hand so that he could pull Nathan along.  What only could be called a Cheshire cat grin graced his lips as he made his way across the exhibit hall hand in hand with Nathan.  Sure they could wait until they got back to their hotel later, but where was the fun in _that_?  Sam’s grin got even wider when they got to the restrooms and he saw that they were individual rooms, each with a sink and a toilet inside.  Even better than the ones that contained a row of stalls and a row of sinks, which meant that they wouldn’t have to awkwardly explain why one could see _two_ sets of feet in one stall and what _exactly_ they were doing in there.  Which was something that both he and Nathan had to do in the past.  Never mind the walk of shame they had to take afterwards and the looks they’d get from people at the sinks washing their hands.  Using his free hand, Sam tugged open the door of one of the bathrooms that indicated it was unoccupied.  “After you,” he said as he let go of Nathan’s hand and motioned for his little brother to go in before him.

 

Nathan just nodded and glanced around before stepping through the door, making sure that there was no one around to see what so _obviously_ he and Sam were up to.  Two adult guys going into the bathroom together just _screamed_ suspicious, and he really didn’t feel like having to explain anything to the museum staff, or even worse, the police.  Fortunately the coast was clear, so he hurried inside the small room.  “Come on Sam,” Nathan hissed as he beckoned towards his older brother with a motion of his hand.

 

“Right behind you,” Sam mumbled as he followed Nathan into the restroom and closed the door behind him.  He twisted the lock with a click and then turned around to face his younger brother.  “Now then, where were we?”  Sam asked as his eyes lowered and the smirk on his lips from earlier returned with a vengeance.  “Weren’t you going to show me how much you appreciated what I have?”  He inquired with a motion towards his groin, cheekily pointing a finger at it.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Nathan answered with a laugh, stepping in closer to Sam and playfully shoving him against the wall.  He then moved in between his big brother’s legs and dropped his hands to the fly of Sam’s jeans so that he could start working on unzipping it.  There was no sense in dragging things out, especially if they didn’t want to draw any suspicion to what they were _actually_ doing in the bathroom.

 

“Give me a kiss,” Sam murmured as he cupped the back of Nathan’s head with his palm and dove in to capture his little brother’s lips.  He didn’t waste any time in deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue between Nathan’s parted lips and moaning softly when the sweet flavor of his brother flooded his taste buds.  A flavor that he greatly missed when he was stuck in jail for all of those years, and could _never_ get enough of now that he and Nathan were reunited.

 

Nathan couldn’t help but pause while he was in the midst of tugging down Sam’s zipper, finding his brother’s kisses much too distracting and _way_ too easy to get lost in.  After a few moments of mouths melding, Nathan eventually remembered through the haze of his distracted mind what he was _supposed_ to be doing.  Getting his hands moving again, Nathan finally completed his task and slid the zipper of Sam’s jeans all the way down.  Nathan then slipped his hand into Sam’s boxer shorts so that he could grasp at what was hiding within, grinning into Sam’s kisses when he found that his brother was already hard.  “I guess you’re happy to see me,” Nathan quipped in a murmur against Sam’s lips as he gave his cock a stroke.

 

“Always,” Sam replied in a low, rough tone, eyes lowering before he delved in to connect their lips once again.  He savored the warmth and wetness of Nathan’s mouth for a little bit longer, before finally pulling away, a cheeky smile dancing upon his saliva-slickened lips as he met Nathan’s own half-lidded stare.  “So, when are you going to get to _appreciating_?”  Sam asked as he gave a quick nod towards Nathan’s hand in his pants.

 

“Patience,” Nathan chuckled in reply as he shoved both Sam’s jeans and boxers down just enough so that his older brother’s prick jutted out from between his legs.  While he carefully knelt down on the tile floor in front of Sam, Nathan could feel that excitement picking up inside of him, and his heart pounded in his chest as he eyed Sam’s dick in front of him.  In the past he’d been accused of getting off on doing things he shouldn’t be doing and not getting caught, and somehow they were absolutely right.  Nathan could feel himself straining against the front of his pants as he took Sam’s cock into his mouth, and it wasn’t _just_ because he enjoyed sucking Sam off.  But to be fair, he _did_ enjoy sucking Sam off.

 

“ _Nathan_ ,” Sam groaned lowly when his little brother finally did what he had promised, never tiring of watching Nathan take his dick in between those perfect, rosy lips.  His hand immediately dropped to his brother’s hair, long fingers gently combing Nathan’s short locks.  “Have I ever told you how good you are at this?”  Sam complimented softly as he watched Nathan slide his mouth over his cock. 

 

 _All the time_ , Nathan thought to himself in answer as he expertly used his mouth to lick and suck at Sam’s length, while the heady aroma of Sam’s sex wafted into his nostrils.  He just gave a little nod of his head as best he could in acknowledgement in response to Sam’s question, and lifted a hand up to grasp and stroke at what he couldn’t comfortably fit into his mouth.

 

Sam moaned when Nathan added his hand in the mix, tilting his head back into the cool tiles of the wall and letting his eyes briefly slip shut as he savored the feeling of being within his brother’s warm, wet mouth.  Nathan was so good to him, _too_ good to him almost, and every day that he wasn’t behind bars, he was more than thankful to his little brother who usually catered to his whims, no matter how dangerous or risky they were.  Even though a bathroom blow job _was_ pretty low on the risk scale, considering the stuff they’d been through.  But even so, he still appreciated it a _lot._   Sam re-opened his eyes to the lewd view of Nathan on his knees, licking a trail up the shaft of his cock, and another groan escaped his throat at the sight.  “ _Goddamn_ Nathan,” Sam got out in a husky tone, starting to feel pressure building at his core.  It didn’t matter that they’d done this probably more than a hundred times in their lives, maybe not _always_ in a museum bathroom, but his little brother never failed to make him come.  And this time seemed like it wasn’t going to be any different.

 

Nathan just made a muffled sound of amusement at the uttered compliment, while grinning around his brother’s thick prick.  It was about all he _could_ do, with his mouth being occupied the way it was.  So since he couldn’t verbally thank Sam for the appreciative words, he decided to _show_ his big brother instead.  Namely with the way he could slide his mouth up and down the shaft while hollowing his cheeks.  So that’s exactly what he did.

 

A groan fell from Sam’s lips as Nathan did what he did best, his little brother’s mouth not _only_ good for the witty quips that he often spouted from it.  That pressure that had started to build low in his torso coiled tighter as Nathan worked him closer to orgasm, and as tempted as he was to grasp tightly at his little brother’s hair the nearer he got, he instead just scratched gently at Nathan’s scalp to encourage him.  “Jesus, I wish I could just _fuck_ you right now,” Sam got out truthfully, his voice edged with a rasp as he spoke.  It was great being buried in Nathan’s mouth, but it was even _better_ when he was buried deep in his little brother’s ass.

 

Nathan emitted an almost strangled moan at Sam’s words.  He was already pretty much rock hard in the confines of his pants as he sucked Sam off, but just imagining Sam taking him, recalling how amazing it _always_ felt, spiked his own arousal even higher.  Nathan wanted to, god, he _wanted_ to, but seeing as this was supposed to be a quick bathroom blow job, and the fact that they didn’t have any lube on hand nixed that idea pretty quickly.  _That_ they’d have to wait to do once they got back to their hotel room, but he was quite sure that Sam would be up for a round two once they got there.  He’d learned a long time ago that his older brother was _always_ up for a round two.  So Nathan next did what was a fairly surefire way to help him get closer to that round two.  He took Sam’s length as deep as he could to where it was pressing into the back of his throat, _almost_ threatening to choke him, and glanced pointedly right up at his older brother, so that he could meet his hazel eyes.

 

When Nathan deep throated him, Sam _knew_ that his little brother was serious about finishing him off.  He could never get enough of the erotic sight of Nathan looking up at him with those seemingly innocent blue eyes while practically choking on his cock, while his nose was buried in the dark thick bush of his pubic hair.  A broken groan tore from Sam’s throat and he resisted the urge to fuck his brother’s throat, as much as he wanted to _so_ badly.  But he still gave a wavering, weak roll of his hips, the most he was willing to do so that he didn’t accidentally choke Nathan.  The pressure within him built up sharply with the small motion and he breathed out in warning, “I’m so close, little brother.”  Not that Nathan likely didn’t know that already.

 

Sam’s prick was hard and unyielding in his throat, and tears pricked at the corners of Nathan’s eyes as he barely avoided choking on it, prepared for what was going to be Sam’s likely reaction to what he knew his brother could _never_ get enough of.  And he was right, as the head of his older brother’s cock pushed at the back of his throat when he gave a predictable, but hesitant thrust.  Nathan grunted as he pulled off of the length just enough so that he could start sucking on it again, determined to finish his big brother off, seeing as how close Sam seemed to be.

 

“Nathan, Nathan,” Sam panted as his brother worked those lips and his tongue once again, tension pulling tightly inside of him.  It only took a few more moments before Sam was spilling into his brother’s warm, wet mouth, grasping at Nathan’s hair and hips rocking involuntarily as pleasure washed over him like a wave.  His eyes squeezed shut as he moved through his orgasm, and much too quickly the pleasurable sensation waned just as quickly as it had ebbed.  “Christ Nathan,” Sam managed to get out as he carefully released his grip on his brother’s locks.

 

When Sam finally came and his mouth was overcome with the bitter taste of his brother’s release, Nathan managed to swallow it down.  He worked Sam’s cock with his mouth through his orgasm, and once he felt that his older brother was done, Nathan finally pulled himself off it and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  “That _never_ gets any better tasting, does it?”  He teased as he carefully got up from the floor, rubbing at his knees through the fabric of his pants once he was standing upright again.  The tile _definitely_ did a job on him and he’d probably be feeling it later.

 

“Nope,” Sam replied with a little laugh as he tucked himself back into his boxers and then zipped up his jeans.  He dropped a hand to briefly adjust himself through the denim, and then cupped his other hand behind Nathan’s head to pull him in for a kiss.  “Good thing we both don’t mind it,” he murmured before pressing a soft kiss to his little brother’s lips, faintly tasting his own flavor upon them.

 

“Mmhm,” Nathan agreed as he kissed Sam back, playfully darting his tongue in between his brother’s lips to let him get a stronger taste.  The flavor of Sam’s kisses were definitely an effective palate cleanser though, and after they mouthed at each other for a little bit, Nathan found that the unpleasant aftertaste was mostly gone.  He eventually broke the kiss and stepped back to look at Sam and smile gently.  “Well, this has been an eventful Valentine’s Day, huh?”  Nathan asked as he shuffled over to the sink next to them and moved to wash his hands.

 

“Who says that it’s over?”  Sam practically purred as he stepped behind his little brother and gave him a loose hug from behind, his hands curling around his torso.  He glanced at Nathan through the reflection of the mirror in front of the sink and gave a flirtatious raise of his eyebrow.  “The night’s still young and we’ve got that _nice_ hotel room with that nice, king-sized bed after all.”

 

Nathan chuckled at Sam’s insinuation.  “What, you’re not going to take me to dinner first?”  He teased as he pulled a couple of paper towels out of the dispenser so that he could dry his hands off.

 

One of Sam’s hands dropped to the front of Nathan’s pants, and he palmed at his groin.  “I didn’t think you’d want to make _this_ wait too long,” Sam answered huskily, a shiver darting down his spine at feeling how hard his little brother currently was.  “Hmm?”  He murmured as he dipped down to mouth at the side of Nathan’s throat.

 

A shudder ran through Nathan as Sam’s mouth dragged over the sensitive skin.  “Okay, _maybe_ dinner can wait,” he conceded as he tilted his head to the side to give Sam more room to work with, eyes flicking up to the mirror to watch as his brother nipped at him and finding the sight _extremely_ arousing.  “But keep doing _that_ and we’re not going to make it back to the hotel.”

 

Sam just laughed as he pulled away from Nathan, but not without leaving one more kiss upon the spot where Nathan’s jaw met his throat.  “We don’t want to have a repeat of the alley incident, right?”  He asked as he nudged his brother aside so that he could have his turn at the sink.

 

“Right,” Nathan agreed with a chuckle at the memory as he moved out of the way and leaned against the wall, waiting for Sam to finish washing up so that they could get out of there.  And hopefully without incident.  Just as Sam had said, Valentine’s Day wasn’t over quite yet, and he was eager to see what else his big brother might have in store for them.  One thing was for sure, between the two of them, it was never a dull moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus ~ Sam ends up taking Chloe to the same museum sometime later.
> 
> *when they come upon the display of strap-ons*
> 
> Sam: *chuckles* "Hey Chloe, I heard you and Nathan used to have fun together with one of these." *waggles eyebrows*
> 
> Chloe: "Yeah, we had some good times." *gets a thoughtful look on her face* "But I do remember one time when he accidentally called me another girl's name... he called me Sam." *puts a finger to her cheek* "I don't think he had any girlfriends named Sam." *pauses and then comes to a realization with wide eyes* "Oh... Oh god."
> 
> Sam: *raises shoulders in a shrug with a guilty expression on his face* "Heh, what can I say?"
> 
> ~end~


End file.
